My Lovely Days
by Kencana
Summary: FFC Album Fic. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak sempat mengambil matanya yang satu lagi. Kalau begini, Chesire tidak bisa melihat dengan sempurna." Kekecewaan yang mendalam tampak di wajah Alyss. Final Chapter.
1. The Blue Bird

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk mengikuti [FFC] Album Fic. Album yang saya gunakan adalah Romance yang dinyanyikan band Ali Project.

**Warning : **a little OOC, gaje. Ada kemungkinan POV berubah setiap chapter.

**Disclaimer :** Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki & Romance © Ali Project

**First Song : **L'oiseau bleu / The Blue Bird

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Blue Bird**

**

* * *

**

**_Echo's POV_**

**_-  
_**

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan? Berdua saja."

"Eh? Tapi…"

"Tenang, aku akan mengatarmu pulang sebelum gelap."

Echo ingin menolak, tapi tidak berdaya melihat senyum pemuda pirang itu. Ditambah Oz Vessailus memandanganya dengan lembut sampai Echo merasa dadanya berdesir.

-

_Your gentle look_

_Once poured down_

_Into my body_

-

-

Gara-gara percakapan kemarin, akhirnya hari ini Echo menghabiskan waktunya dengan Oz berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Ternyata tidak buruk juga sesekali jalan dengan pemuda itu. Setiap kali bersamanya, Echo lebih berani untuk melakukan hal-hal baru yang sebelumnya tidak terpikir olehnya.

-

_There's only one person_

_Who brought me happiness_

_-  
_

"Ah, burung biru!"

"Lucunya!"

"Sayang harganya terlalu mahal. Kita tidak bisa membelinya."

"Iya."

Mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan dua orang anak kecil itu, tanpa sadar Echo menghentikan langkahnya di depan toko yang menjual binatang. Di balik kaca etalase toko itu, Echo melihat seekor burung biru yang bertengger dengan anggun di sangkarnya. Burung itu cantik sekali. Bulunya berwarna biru laut. Ada sedikit semburan warna putih di bulunya. Matanya yang bulat lebar membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Wah, cantik sekali ya, Echo-chan," kata Oz membuyarkan lamunan Echo.

"Iya," angguk Echo yang juga terpesona.

"Tertarik dengan burung ini?" tanya penjual burung yang sedari tadi melihat mereka.

"Iya," sahut Oz.

"Sebaiknya kalian membelinya. Burung biru ini sangat langka, lho, karena jarang ada orang yang bisa menemukannya. Burung ini juga disebut sebagai burung biru pembawa keberuntungan. Harganya memang mahal, tapi itu setimpal dengan kecantikan burung ini, 'kan?" kata sang penjual sambil menatap burung itu.

Oz berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, Paman. Aku beli burung ini," kata Oz beberapa saat kemudian.

"Nah, begitu dong!" Jelas sekali si penjual senang karena dagangannya terjual. Tidak sia-sia dia promosi.

Selesai menyelesaikan pembayaran, mereka berlalu dari sana. Oz menenteng sangkar berisi burung itu. Setelah itu, mereka melanjutkan berjalan-jalan.

-

-

"Ini untuk Echo-chan."

Oz menyodorkan sangkar burung biru itu pada Echo saat mereka hendak berpisah.

"Eh? Ini kan…"

"Tadi sengaja kubeli untuk Echo-chan. Siapa tahu kalau dewi keberuntungan selalu di sisi Echo-chan."

"Tapi…"

"Terima saja. Ini hadiah dariku. Terserah mau kamu apakan burung ini. Mau dipelihara atau dibebaskan juga boleh. Eh… asal jangan dimakan saja, ya." Oz mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan gurauan.

Ragu-ragu Echo menerimanya.

"Kenapa Oz-sama memberikan ini pada Echo?" tanya Echo.

Oz berpikir sejenak. "Tidak tahu, ya. Terpikir saja olehku. Mungkin karena burung ini mengingatkanku pada Echo. Terutama warna bulunya yang biru."

Akhirnya Echo menerima burung itu.

"Terima kasih, Oz-sama," kata Echo.

Oz tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Aku senang kamu mau menerimanya."

-

-

_Kashian sekali burung ini. Terkurung dalam sangkar dan tidak bisa bebas…_

Echo berdiri di dekat jendela kamarnya. Memandang burung biru dalam sangkar. Sebuah ide tercetus dalam benaknya. Ia membuka tirai dan jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Echo membuka pintu sangkar yang membelenggu burung biru itu. Sang burung mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan, keluar dari sangkar dan terbang melalui jendela. Menuju ke angkasa. Echo mengamati burung biru yang telah terbang bebas itu melalui kaca jendela.

"Kamu telah bebas. Terbanglah sepuasmu dan jangan sampai tertangkap lagi," gumam Echo, menatap kepergian sang burung.

-

_Oh blue bird, it's escaped out the window_

_And flew away._

_To the end of the world._

_To the end of the world._

_Eternally._

_

* * *

_

**End of chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Wah, kok jadinya gaje banget, ya? Mana satu chapter singkat lagi. Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini.


	2. Spring Snow

Mulanya fanfic ini akan dijadikan mulitchapter normal. Tapi saya jadikan multichap ficlet dengan pairing yang berbeda di setiap chapter. Dan pairing kali ini adalah Jack x Alyss.

**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki & Ali Project (for the song)

**Second song : **La cale ce - Haru no Yuki / Spring Snow

**Pairing :** Jack x Alyss

* * *

**Spring Snow**

**

* * *

**

"Aku pulang dulu, ya, Alyss."

Gadis yang dipanggil Alyss itu malah menarik ujung jubah sang pemuda, seakan tidak rela dia pergi.

"Apa kamu akan ke sini lagi?"

Jack tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Janji, ya!"

"Tentu saja!"

_ooo_

_ooo_

Jack Vessailus. 25 tahun. Putra ketiga keluarga bangsawan Vessailus.

Tinggi : 180 cm. Berambut pirang, tampan dan menarik.

Hobby : membuat kotak musik dan menggoda gadis-gadis cantik.

Hobby baru akhir-akhir ini : mengunjungi kediaman Glen untuk bermain bersama Alyss.

_ooo_

_ooo_

Jack bersandar di kursinya yang empuk dan menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Masih terlihat sisa salju yang turun tadi pagi. Walaupun sudah memasuki musim semi, terkadang masih turun salju. Jack berharap musim semi yang 'sebenarnya' segera datang. Kalau sedang senggang seperti ini, ia jadi teringat Alyss, gadis manis berambut panjang itu.

_Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Alice, ya. Semoga dia tidak kesepian di kastil itu sendirian._

Karena terlalu asyik melamun, Jack tidak sadar kalau Mrs. Vessailus, ibunya, masuk ke kamarnya.

"Jack," panggil Mrs. Vesailuss pelan.

Tapi Jack tidak merespon ibunya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Mrs. Vessailus telah berada di sampingnya.

_Ah, Alice kan tidak sendirian di sana. Ada Chesire, sang kucing. Tapi tetap saja aku cemas. Apa nanti aku berkunjung ke sana lagi, ya? Tapi baru beberapa jam yang lalu aku ke sana._

"Jack."

_Memang sebaiknya aku mengunjunginya lagi untuk memastikan keadaannya. Lebih baik aku membawa sesuatu sebagai buah tangan. Hmm… apa kotak musik buatanku saja, ya? Tapi bunga juga bagus. Semua wanita pasti senang mendapat bunga 'kan?_

"Jack!" panggil Mrs. Vessailus lebih keras. Kesal diacuhkan putranya sedari tadi.

Jack tersentak. Barulah ia sadar kalau ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya.

"Ah, selamat sore, Ibu. Seperti biasa Ibu tetap anggun," kata Jack sambil tersenyum manis pada ibunya. "Ada perlu apa Ibu ke sini?"

Mrs. Vessailus mendengus mendengar rayuan anaknya. "Langsung saja, Jack. Ibu tidak akan berbasa-basi."

"Ya?"

"Kapan kamu menikah?"

Jack melongo. Menikah? Kata itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus otaknya yang sebagian besar didominasi dengan musik, gadis cantik dan hidup santai.

"Hah?" hanya itu respon Jack.

"Apalagi yang kamu tunggu, Jack? Kamu sudah 25 tahun, usia yang cukup untuk menikah dan membangun rumah tangga. Kapan kamu akan memberi Ibu cucu?" desak Mrs. Vessailus.

"Ibu tidak usah cemas soal keturunan. 'Kan sudah ada dua kakakku yang siap memberikan cucu." ujar Jack. Ada untungnya juga punya dua kakak, jadi semua harapan orang tua tidak dilimpahkan padanya.

"Tapi… Ibu tetap ingin melihat kamu menikah." Mrs. Vessailus masih bersikeras.

"Soal itu Ibu jangan cemas. Aku sudah punya gadis yang kusukai, kok," ujar Jack, sekedar untuk menghentikan ocehan ibunya. Bukan sepenuhnya bohong kok, memang dia sedang tertarik dengan 'gadis itu'.

Mrs. Vessailus tersenyum. "Wah, benarkah?! Bilang dong dari tadi! Nah, beri tahu Ibu ciri-ciri gadis itu."

"Uhmm…. dia gadis imut berambut panjang sampai semata kaki. Mempunyai mata violet indah. Tingginya kurang lebih 150 cm." Jack menyebutkan ciri-ciri Alyss.

"Oh," Mrs. Vessailus mengangguk-angguk. "Pasti dia gadis yang cantik. Tapi… 150 cm? Apa dia tidak terlalu pendek?"

"Ah, Ibu. Tinggi 150 cm kan wajar untuk gadis berumur 13 atau 14 tahun," ujar Jack spontan tanpa memikirkan akibatnya.

"…"

Karena terlalu syok, Mrs. Vessailus tidak sanggup berkomentar. Jack sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi ibunya. Ia asyik menuang teh ke segelas cangkir.

"Nih, teh untuk Ibu," kata Jack sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh untuk ibunya.

"…"

"Ibu?"

"Dasar…"

"Eh?"

"Dasar anak mesum!!" pekik Mrs. Vessailus tiba-tiba.

Jack langsung menutup telinga mendengar teriakan ibunya.

"Apa-apaan kamu ini?! Mengincar anak di bawah umur, sejak kapan seleramu berubah, Jack Vessailus?!" seru Mrs. Vessailuss marah.

Lho? Setelah berpikir semenit, barulah Jack paham maksud ibunya. Seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun mengincar gadis yang kurang lebih berusia 13-15 tahun. Bagus. Bisa-bisa dia dicap sebagai pedofil.

"Te-tenang, Ibu. Apalah artinya perbedaan usia segitu. Bukannya Ayah dengan Ibu juga beda usia 6 tahun?" Jack berusaha membela diri. Walaupun dia tahu ibunya tidak akan menerima alasan apapun.

"Ini dan itu beda! Jangan cari-cari alasan! Jack, masih banyak gadis cantik di luar sana. Pilihlah gadis lain yang sebaya denganmu atau minimal lebih muda 5 tahun darimu.."

Jack meringis. Tak menyangka percakapan akan berbelok ke arah sini.

"Tapi Ibu, kalau sudah cinta apa boleh buat, 'kan?"

Mrs. Vessailus menghela napas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Karena kamu sudah keburu suka gadis itu, apa boleh buat. Percuma melarangmu. Tapi ingat! Kalau kamu ingin menikah dengannya, kamu harus menunggu sampai dia berusia 18 tahun. Mengerti?! Ah, hei…. jangan kabur!!" seru Mrs. Vessailus menyadari Jack sudah membuka pintu kamar, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ibu, marah-marah itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan kencantikan, lho. Lanjutkan nanti saja, ya." Jack mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berlalu.

Mrs. Vessailus mendesah. Anak ketiganya itu bandel seperti biasa. Tapi kalau tidak begitu, bukan Jack Vessailus namanya, 'kan?

_ooo_

_ooo_

Jack berjalan di kebun rumahnya. Lagi-lagi salju turun. Jack tahu salju ini tak akan lama. Ia melihat bunga-bunga yang mulai ditimbuni salju dan memetik sehelai bunga mawar putih. Dibersihkannya bunga mawar itu dari serpihan salju.

Jack tersenyum. Dia bersiap-siap pergi menemui Alyss. _Semoga Alyss senang menerima bunga ini_, gumamnya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kastil Glen, Jack teringat percakapan dengan ibunya tadi, dan tertawa kecil. Ibunya ada-ada saja. Memaksanya untuk menikah. Tapi…. sepertinya tidak buruk juga kalau menikah dengan Alyss. Ups! Dia memikirkan apa, sih? Jack menghapus pikiran itu.

_ooo_

_ooo_

"Jack, kau datang!"

Alyss tersenyum gembira melihat Jack.

"Aku datang, Alyss. Kamu sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Jack.

"Iya." Alyss tersenyum. Ia mengamati ekspresi Jack. "Ng? Jack, kenapa kamu senyum sendiri? Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat pembicaraanku dengan ibuku tadi pagi. Tadi dia mendesakku untuk cepat menikah," jawab Jack jujur.

Mendengar itu, Alyss menundukkan kepala. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika. Jack menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Alyss? Apakah aku telah menyinggungmu?" tanya Jack.

"Jack." Alyss menegakkan mukanya dan memandang Jack mantap.

"Ya?"

"Saat usiaku 18 tahun nanti, maukah kamu menikah denganku? Aku tidak rela perempuan lain menikah dengan Jack," kata Alyss jujur.

Jack terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat 'lamaran' dari Alyss. Tapi ia menganggukan kepalanya. "Tentu saja."

Alyss tersenyum gembira dan mengambur ke pelukan Jack. Jack balas memeluknya. Kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah mereka berdua. Sepertinya, Jack harus berterima kasih pada ibunya setelah ini.

* * *

**End of second song  
**


	3. Last Love

Di chapter tiga ini tidak ada pairing. Entah kenapa saya tidak ada ide untuk menulis pairing romance. Walaupun judulnya Last Love, tapi tidak ada romance-nya.

**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki & Ali Project (for the song)

**Third song : **Saigo no Koi / Last Love

**Pairing :** None. Chapter kali ini mefokuskan pada Jack saja.

**Warning :** A little OOC, lirik yang tidak pas terjemahannya.

* * *

**Last Love**

**

* * *

**

_Aku pertama kali mengenal kotak musik saat usiaku enam tahun. Waktu itu, aku iseng membongkar lemari tua milik Ibu yang menyimpan barang antik. Di situ aku menemukan sebuah kotak kecil berlapis emas. Tertarik, kuambil kotak itu dan kubersihkan debunya. Kuamati sejenak dan kubolak-balik. Karena tidak tahu apa kegunaan kotak itu, aku memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Ibu._

"Ibu, ini apa?" tanya Jack kecil sambil menunjukkan kotak kecil itu.

Mrs. Vessailus menoleh dan tersenyum melihat benda yang dibawa anaknya. "Ah, tak kusangka kamu menemukan benda itu. Ini kotak musik buatan almarhum kakekmu."

"Kotak musik?"

"Ya. Coba kau buka tutupnya."

Jack menurut dan membuka tutupnya. Kotak musik itu melantukan sebuah melodi yang enak didengar di telinga Jack.

"Wah, luar biasa! Aku suka kotak musik ini. Boleh untukku 'kan, Ibu?" tanya Jack dengan sorot mata memohon.

Mrs. Vessailus berpikir sejenak. "Boleh saja. Tapi kotak musik itu sudah tua. Cepat atau lambat pasti rusak."

"Tidak apa-apa! Akan kurawat baik-baik sampai saat itu."

oooooo

_Saat itu aku menganggap kotak musik adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa karena mampu mengeluarkan melodi yang indah dan menenangkan hati seperti itu. Hari demi hari kuhabiskan untuk mendengarkan lagu dari dari kotak musik tua itu sampai tibalah hari itu. Kotak musik tua itu rusak sepenuhnya dan tidak mampu melantukan lagu apa pun. Aku memutuskan untuk menyimpan kotak musik itu karena sayang membuangnya._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, datanglah Ibu dengan pertanyaan itu._

"Jack."

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti, kamu mau jadi apa?"

"Kotak musik!" jawab Jack tanpa ragu-ragu.

_Pletak!_ Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Aw! Ibu, tindak kekerasan itu tidak baik, lho!"

Mrs. Vessailus berusaha menyabarkan dirinya. "Jack, kuberitahu ya, hal itu tidak akan terwujud."

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Pertama, Ibu tidak setuju dan kedua…. tidak mungkin manusia bisa menjadi kotak musik, bodoh!"

oooooo

_Sejak tahu bahwa manusia tidak bisa menjadi kotak musik, cita-citaku musnah seketika. Akhirnya aku memilih menjadi pembuat kotak musik. Sepuluh tahun berlalu dan saat ini usiaku enam belas._

"Jack, apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Mrs. Vessailuss melihat kamar anaknya yang berantakan. Kertas berserakan dimana-mana.

"Ah, selamat datang, Ibu. Aku sedang membuat lirik untuk kotak musik baruku ini!" Jack menunjuk sebuah kotak musik yang tergeletak di sampingnya. "Tapi dari tadi aku belum dapat ide."

"Ho, jadi kamu benar-benar serius ingin menjadi pembuat kotak musik, ya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mrs. Vessailus menghela napas. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan lupa untuk membereskan kamarmu, ya!"

"Baik, Ibu!" Jack tersenyum. "Oh ya, Ibu masih ingat dengan kotak musik yang kutemukan sepuluh tahun lalu?"

"Tentu saja ingat. Jangan remehkan ingatan ibumu, ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ibu tahu judul lagu kotak musik itu? Dari dulu ingin kutanyakan, tapi lupa terus."

"Oh, judul lagu itu 'Last Love'."

"Last Love?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah, Ibu masih menyimpan lirik lagu yang dibuat kakekmu itu. Mau lihat?"

Jack mengangguk antusias. Mrs. Vessailus keluar sebentar dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali. Ia menyodorkan selembar kertas yang telah menguning pada Jack. Jelas sekali kertas itu sudah lama disimpan. Jack menerima dan membacanya.

_I have reflected  
the beautiful eyes  
are spreading on the inside of my heart  
wearing the uncertain night sky_

_the throne of the moon, the offering of the stars  
every possible day  
going down the top of the veil, like glittering_

_while weaving the threads of our memories  
I am unable to forget the warm touch  
with the gentleness of our last love  
without my heart withering up  
our dream will continue reeling_

_calling my name  
a lovely whisper  
whirling in the inside of your ear  
falling into the eternal sea_

Jack terpesona. Lirik lagu ini memang indah. Tapi… rasanya ada yang janggal.

"Ibu, lirik ini belum selesai ditulis, ya?"

"Ah, kamu menyadarinya, ya. Kakekmu meninggal sebelum sempat menyelesaikan lagu itu. Kalau kamu mau, simpan saja lirik itu. Ibu keluar dulu, ya." Mrs. Vessailus keluar dari kamar diiringi ucapan terima kasih Jack.

Setelahnya, Jack mengamati lirik itu beberapa saat. Mendadak ia mendapat ide untuk melanjutkan lirik itu. Diambilnya kertas dan pena. Dalam sekejap ia sibuk menulis.

Setelah selesai, Jack tersenyum melihat hasilnya.

_the echoing wave, the timbre of a bubble  
assuming that all of this world's songs  
have been played  
like floating to the surface_

_locking up the case of the mother-of-pearl  
my tears will scatter on the sleeping rainbow  
with the sadness of our last love  
my heart will dampen  
having a fresh start in life in the morning dew_

_If I know of our last love  
my tears will scatter into the freezing darkness  
knowing of our last love  
I will hold onto you  
and forever more, i will stay by your side_

_what one colour  
will not fade?_

oooooo

**THE END**

**

* * *

****A/N :** Dapat ide untuk fanfic ini setelah baca Pandora Hearts volume 7. Baru tahu kalau Jack pembuat kotak musik. Jarang lho ada karakter cowok (animanga) yang menjadi pembuat kotak musik, makanya saya menulis fanfic ini.


	4. Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer :** Jun Mochizuki & Ali Project (for the song)

**Third song : **Rakuen Soushitsu / Paradise Lost.

**Character :** Will of Abyss/Alyss

**Note :** Fanfic ini mengambil setting di Abyss setelah Break diambil matanya diambil oleh Alyss. Untuk membedakan dengan Alice, maka Will of Abyss disebut "Alyss."

* * *

**Paradise Lost**

**

* * *

**

Temuilah sang penguasa Abyss…

Dia berwujud seorang gadis berambut putih panjang…

Dengan mata lavender indah…

Mengenakan gaun berwarna putih….

Tapi berhati-hatilah…

Jangan tertipu dengan wajah cantik dan senyum manisnya…

Karena ia bisa bertindak kejam terhadapmu.

* * *

"…Alyss."

"Sadarlah, Alyss."

Perlahan-lahan Alyss, sang penguasa Abyss, membuka matanya. Gadis berambut putih itu melihat Chesire duduk di sampingnya.

"Ng, Chesire?"

"Ah, Alyss. Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Chesire tersenyum penuh kelegaan mendengar suara Alyss.

"Ng, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alyss bingung. Ia melihat ke kanan-kiri.

"Alyss lupa lagi, ya. Tadi kau terlalu banyak melepaskan kekutanmu sehingga pingsan," sahut para boneka.

"Begitu, ya? Ng, apa ini?" Alyss melihat tangannya yang mengenggam sebelah bola mata Break. Ingatannya saat mencungkil sebelah mata Break kembali seketika.

"Oh ya! Aku hendak memberikan bola mata ini untuk Chesire! Nah, Chesire, buka perban matamu. Ini akan menjadi mata barumu."

Chesire membuka perban di matanya tanpa ragu-ragu. Alyss "mentransplantasi" bola mata itu ke Chesire. Chesire membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Alyss.

"Bagaimana, Chesire? Bisa melihat, tidak?" tanya Alyss.

Chesire menganggukkan kepalanya..

"Wah, syukurlah!" kata Alyss senang. Tapi, sedetik kemudian ia mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa, Alyss?" tanya Chesire.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak sempat mengambil matanya yang satu lagi. Kalau begini, Chesire tidak bisa melihat dengan sempurna." Kekecewaan yang mendalam tampak di wajah Alyss.

"Jangan kecewa, Alyss. Kalau lain kali ada manusia yang jatuh ke Abyss, kamu bisa mengambil matanya," sahut boneka kucing.

"Tapi, manusia yang memiliki mata merah kan jarang," sahut Alyss, masih kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, Alyss. Aku cukup dengan satu mata saja, kok," kata Chesire.

"Benarkah itu?" Alyss menatap mata merah Chesire.

"Benar. Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih pada Alyss karena telah memberiku mata untuk melihat lagi," ujar Chesire sambil tersenyum.

Alyss tersenyum dan memeluk Chesire. Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh, tidak! Gaunku ternoda darah. Padahal ini gaun kesayanganku," ujar Alyss sedih. Ia menatap gaun putihnya yang ternoda bercak-bercak darah. Sedikit memang, tapi cukup menyolok karena gaun Alyss berwarna putih.

"Jangan khawatir, Alyss. Kamu kan masih punya gaun lagi," kata sang boneka.

"Benar juga! Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

Alyss menghampiri lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Terdapat bermacam-macam gaun berwarna putih di sana. Modelnya mirip dengan gaun yang dipakai Alyss. Ia mengambil sehelai gaun.

"Jangan mengintip, ya!" kata Alyss sambil tersenyum manis kepada semua bonekanya.

"Baik, Alyss!" Semua boneka patuh dan memejamkan mata, termasuk Chesire.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Alyss memerintahkan semuanya untuk membuka mata. Mendadak jarum jam di lemari berputar sangat cepat dan dalam sekejap berhenti di angka sembilan. Jam itu berdentang keras. Alyss terkejut dan melihat jam.

"Ah, sudah jam sembilan! Ini waktunya tidur!"

"Waktunya tidur, waktunya tidur!" seru para boneka.

Alyss menjentikkan jarinya. Sebuah ranjang muncul dan mendarat di hadapannya. Alyss berbaring di atas ranjang itu.

"Oh ya, sebelum tidur, bagaimana kalau aku mendongengkan sebuah cerita?"

"Dongeng! Alyss akan mendongeng untuk kita! Semua harus diam dan mendengarkan!" seru para boneka gembira.

"Kisah ini dimulai… ah!" Seakan menyadari sesuatu, Alyss bangkit dan menatap ke suatu arah.

"Ada apa, Alyss?" tanya salah satu boneka

"Ada manusia yang jatuh ke Abyss lagi, ya?"

"Begitulah. Dan saat ini manusia itu sedang membuat kontrak dengan salah satu chain," jawab Alyss.

"Wah, lagi-lagi. Kira-kira bagaimana nasib manusia itu, ya?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Dia akan menjadi gila tak lama kemudian."

"Atau bisa jadi dia membunuh manusia lain."

"Bisa juga dia bunuh diri karena tidak tahan."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Hahahaha!"

Para boneka itu tertawa terbahak-bahak memikirkan nasib pemegang kontrak ilegal itu. Alyss hanya tersenyum. Sudah banyak sekali manusia yang jatuh ke Abyss, sampai-sampai Alyss tidak bisa mengingat jumlahnya. Mereka mempunyai bermacam-macam harapan, tapi inti keinginan mereka hanya satu : memutarbalikkan waktu. Ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang mereka perbuat dulu. Padahal itu percuma saja karena waktu yang sudah hilang tak akan kembali.

"Hmmm… dasar manusia bodoh. Daripada mencoba mengubah masa lalu, kenapa mereka tidak belajar dari kesalahan dan menghadapi masa depan, ya? Yah, sudahlah. Itu bukan urusanku. Lagipula, dengan adanya manusia seperti itu, hari-hariku tidak pernah membosankan di Abyss."

Alyss menatap boneka-bonekanya.

"Aku jadi kehilangan minat bercerita. Ayo kita tidur."

* * *

Inilah Abyss….

Tempat di mana waktu berhenti mengalir…

Tempat di mana kamu tidak perlu mencemaskan apa-apa lagi karena kamu akan menjadi chain…

Tempat di mana permintaanmu bisa dikabulkan asalkan menjadi kontraktor ilegal ..

Sebagian orang menganggap Abyss adalah "neraka", tapi…

Bagi sebagian orang, Abyss adalah…

Surga yang hilang.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
